


Desperate sluts like you make me wet

by uhbylerr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Boarding School, Breast Fucking, Coming Untouched, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Enemies, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Loud Sex, Mike Wheeler Being an Idiot, Milking, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Submission, Teasing, Top!Max, Underage Sex, Voice Kink, bottom!Mike, cumming on tits, dom max mayfield, jerking off, sub mike wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhbylerr/pseuds/uhbylerr
Summary: Ive decided to write a little chapter with madwheeler with max being a dom and mike a pathetic bottom (like I usually prefer) pure porn, enjoy.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Desperate sluts like you make me wet

**Author's Note:**

> Ive decided to write a little chapter with madwheeler with max being a dom and mike a pathetic bottom (like I usually prefer) pure porn, enjoy.

Mike was walking down the school hallways, leading himself into the boy's bathroom after his third period had finished. on his way there he spotted max walking on the opposite direction of him. Mike's secret was that he found Max extremely hot.

his eyes always seemed to land right down on Max's tits, even though they were too far from each other, Mike could never keep a straight eye contact. Max's tits seemed huge, especially when she wore tight white polo shirts that were the part of their school's uniform.

the sight of them made Mike's cock throb, even when he thinks about them.

he looked at the redhead girl for a quick second before rushing into the boy's bathroom where he was actually planning to go, but max wasted a bit of his time.

as soon as he entered, Mike dropped his backpack down on the floor. it seemed like no one was there. it was obvious, the next class is about to start, so Mike has to be quick with what he's planning on doing.

right before he wanted to unzip his pants he heard footsteps coming from the hall. he brushed it off since it was probably another student walking in. but he jumped once the door opened.

instead of being a boy, it was max who literally stormed inside. but she carefully closed the door behind her and made sure no one was inside as well.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I'm here because of you"

"me? why?"

"I've been noticing some things lately,mike. do you want to talk about it?" the girl crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrows as she started to walk towards Mike, making sure he's waking backwards.

"what did I do? I'm not sure what you are talking about, Max. be more precise."

"I want you to explain yourself about why do you always stare at me? especially my tits?"

Max's question made Mike's heart race. he wasn't expecting from her to notice and find out. he tried to speak up, but his words got caught up at the behind of his throat. he couldn't let a word out.

noticing how Mike is being extremely quiet, Max walked closer and closer unti the boy's back hit the cold tiles of the school bathroom.

"speak up, Mikey. I know you are hiding something."

Wheeler yelped once he unexpectedly hit the wall, there is no way of him running away. and he still remained quiet.

"oh so you don't want to talk all of the sudden? I guess I will make you to." Max spoke out before she dropped on her knees with zero hesitation. she wore long pants because skirts weren't her thing, otherwise she wouldn't like how the cold tiles would feel on her knees.

Mike's eyes widen, but he didn't pushed her away.

"let's start this again, mike." she said while her hands went up to finish unzipping Mike's pants (they were already a bit unzipped). she pulled those slowly down to his ankles and she was a bit surprised once she saw Mike's dick was already forming a tent in his boxers. "well I guess your dick said so. you are getting hard, why that all of the sudden? do my tits make your poor cock hard?"

"i-i didn't mean it I was just-"

he got cut off by max talking again.

"oh don't fucking excuse yourself. just admit that you stare at me all the time" she gripped Mike's thighs, liking how soft they felt under her dry and cold hands hands.

"do you want me to help you, thought? I know for a fact that you always dreamt of fucking my tits. well, you got a chance today."

Max's hands were going up Mike's thighs before stopping directly at where the waistband of his boxers were.

"but I won't do it, unless you ask nicely like a good boy" Max's tone was constantly changing. from sweet and calming, to stern and seductive. Mike liked both, it was so hot to him how she took dominance in her hands.

"please? please c-can I fuck your tits?" he hesitated to ask, it was embarrassing, but he liked the nickname she called him. 

Max had expected more from the boy, but she let it slide through since its her first time doing anything like this with Mike. she slid her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers and slid them down to Mike's ankles like she did with his pants.

her lips parted in awe, and she basically drooled at Mike's dick leaking precum already. max wrapped her hand around it, and only used her thumb to rub the slit of Mike's cock. she only did it to see him hiss, which he did as well as squirming around.

"stay fucking still" she slapped Mike's thigh a few times until he stopped squirming around. that's why he leaned harder against the wall, trying to make himself calm down.

"aw poor thing. you don't like me teasing you? but why not? it's already leaking. I'm impressed how fast I can make you hard and dripping" Max now started to pump her hand up and down, stroking Mike.

she didn't wanted to use her hands much because her goal is to get her tits fucked. she couldn't lie, she was turned on as well. her panties were wet, she was dripping, and her pink nipples were hardening, making them more visible to Mike.

Mike's cheeks flushed in a pretty red color while he stared down at Max who jerked him off.

"fuck!" mike sobbed for a second, his thighs trembling already. he couldn't describe the way he felt right now. his mind went cloudy, completely blank and the only thing he could see is Max.

she heard him cuss, she didn't minded it, but max liked playing her little games on naive little boys like Mike. so, she stopped to jerk him off and squeezed his base at the almost painful state.

"did I just heard you cuss, little boy?" she didn't let go off the tug, just because she wanted to see Mike in pain.

"say you are sorry otherwise I will stop and walk away like nothing had happened."

"fuck- i-I mean, sorry! sorry, Max-"

still not satisfied with the answer, Max tightened the grip just a bit. "what's my name again?"

"misstres...i-im sorry misstres, I won't do it again.." Mike felt his eyes bubble up with tears, the tug was so fucking painful, he felt like he was going to cry.

but eventually, Max let go since his answer satisfied her enough. "see, that's how good boys act." she whiepred teasingly before pulling her shirt up, her perky huge tits jumping out right in front of Mike's eyes.

he gasped at how big they looked, bigger than he was imagining. the feeling of max freeing her tits from that painfully tight polo shirt felt good, they were exposed to Mike and she went to tease him even more. Max's hands cupped and groped at her breasts, moaning softly as she pinched her hard pink nipples. 

"you like what you see, don't you?" she moaned again at her words, Mike's cock twitched at the response.

Mike nodded rapidly, he threw his hand back against the wall just to try and calm himself down, but it was impossible. he looked down immediately, it felt like his head was being pulled down by someone. he was now staring at Max who was playing with her own nipples, next she wrapped her hand around Mike's cock again.

she got a steady rhythm going that made Mike moan. "come on now, Mike. fuck my tits" she ordered and bit her lower lip, knowing that turned any boy on. Mike soon slid his cock in between Max's tits, she squeezed them together to give the boy some friction, more than he's asking for. he started to thrust, his mouth parted widely while he watched Max's boobs literally swallow his cock in between them. 

max moaned at the feeling, as well at the feeling of Mike's precum leaking in between them. 

"making a mess already, Michael, I see. you like fucking mommy's tits, don't you?" 

"y-yes! it feels so good." he whispered under a weak moan, going a bit faster with his thrusts. 

as the heated up moment was going on, both of them heard the bell ring, meaning their class started. but clearly neither of them give a shit. 

Mike continued to thrust, going in the back and forth motion and luckily max was tall enough on her knees so she could reach his dick level way easier. he found a perfect rhythm that hit the right spot on his hard flushed dick. and he moaned everytime a stroke of pleasure rushed through his body. 

Mike's moans sounded girly for a boy with a deeper voice, and Max's were nearly the same, except they were quiet.

"gonna cum soon, huh? your dick is dripping, you made a big mess, slut"

the boy moaned and nodded quickly, his moans were breathy, his legs trembling almost to the point they almost gave out. "p-please, c-can i?"

Max wasn't expecting from Mike to ask for a permission, but she nodded, she loved how desperate Mike is. "do it, do it your fucking pervert. cum on me like a good boy you are." she kept squeezing her boobs, pinching her nipples, knowing that Mike is staring right at them without being ashamed.

"cum for mommy."

"f-fuck fuck, holy s-shit-" mike moaned before his white thick load sprayed on Max's tits. he came embarrassingly fast and embarrassingly too much. he had never came that much before.

Max moaned at the feeling, she felt herself cum as well, but she came untouched. just by Mike fucking her huge tits, the feeling was unbelievably good, something max would do everyday.

redhead let go off them, feeling Mike's thick cum running down her chest. Mike leaned back on the wall, breathing heavily with some moans leaving her mouth.

"aw sweetheart, you made a mess..."

but max wasn't done yet.

she wrapped her hand back around Mike's sore looking cock and stroked him again, rubbing her thumb over his slit like before. he sobbed at the feeling. the feeling was way too overwhelming for him, he couldn't take it.

" m-max please please s-stop. t-too much.." he sobbed out a beg. 

since Max's goal was to see him sob and beg her to let go, she did.

"you've been a good boy for me. now run along, you are late for class, Mikey" she said, still being on her knees.

Mike nodded and pulled his pants back on, picking his bag up from the floor and leaving the bathroom. his legs felt sore, he had a bit of trouble walking to his next class.

but, it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any suggestions, leave in the comments. I'm comfortable with absolutely everything, and I enjoy writing every ship.


End file.
